Dreamworld
Dreamworld is a Candy Crush Saga world with new exciting levels available. It's required that you must beat level 50. In Dreamworld, Tiffi is tired, having just helped all mascots. She goes to bed and ends up in Dreamworld. There are currently 380 levels in Dreamworld. The first 65 levels were released on November 27, 2013, almost 2 months after the release of the episode Meringue Moor. See the full list of Dreamworld levels. Levels There are 380 known levels in Dreamworld. The levels are almost identical to the first 380 normal Levels, with additional blockers. The levels are usually harder than their counterparts, either having fewer moves or having more colours, for example level 31 has 5 colours as opposed to 3 in the Reality counterpart. Level 70 is also another much harder one, which has 20 moves instead of the original 45. Level 68 is also insanely hard due to having 18 moves instead of 25 and 6 colors instead of 5. Even on levels which are identical in layout and moves, their target scores are higher. Examples are Level 33, Level 152 and Level 287. See hardest level in Dreamworld and hardest level in Dreamworld to earn three stars. On the other hand, some hard Reality levels are easier in Dreamworld, even though there are fewer moves available. Release Dates *1-65: November 27, 2013 (earliest date but it was delayed for some people) *66-95: January 23, 2014 *96-110: February 6, 2014 *111-125: February 19, 2014 *126-140: February 26, 2014 *141-170: March 5, 2014 *171-185: March 19, 2014 *186-200: April 2, 2014 *201-215: April 14, 2014 *216-245: April 28, 2014 *246-260: May 14, 2014 *261-290: May 28, 2014 *291-305: June 11, 2014 *306-320: June 25, 2014 (Moonstruck Booster available for everyone) *321-335: July 9, 2014 *336-350: July 16, 2014 *351-365: July 30, 2014 *366-380: August 13, 2014 Trivia *There may eventually be many more Dreamworld levels, one for each normal level. *Dreamworld does not have any timed levels due to the Moon Struck system relating to the limited number of moves. They were replaced by 7 moves levels (20, 27, 43, 59, 64, 94 and 358), 12 jelly levels (32, 84, 108, 121, 151, 177, 198, 204, 223, 267, 343 and 373), 6 ingredients levels (80, 139, 159, 189, 211, and 297), and 9 candy order levels (134, 145, 166, 182, 237, 252, 283, 313 and 328). In addition, two of the jelly levels has been replaced by candy order levels (172 and 276). *The map in all versions is a backward map of the first 26 episodes of Reality (25 on mobile). Exceptions are all the episodes in World 4 and the first one episode of World 5 (Bonkers Bakery and Candy Kaiju) on Facebook which are identical to the Reality version. *Like in Reality, the map is divided into worlds by clouds. *The entire world is dedicated to level 500, though in a manner considerably dissimilar to Episode 15 which is dedicated to Level 200. It is the main reason why the gap between the release of Meringue Moor and Ice Cream Caves is very long. *Every level either has five or six candy colors due to the fact Moon Struck always has four colours. In a five colour level, one colour gets removed, whilst two get removed in a six colour level. *Some of the Dreamworld levels have fewer colours than in Reality (29, 100, 108, 121, 122, 125, 134, 139, 159, 237, 267, 283, 306, 371, 377). *Some of the Dreamworld levels have more moves than their Reality counterpart (1, 2, 3, 9, 15, 17, 18, 19, 31, 65, 113, 114, 185, 200, 276, 309, 331, 336, 357, 376). *Some of the Dreamworld levels have much different level designs than in Reality (172, 204, 211, 276, 283, 297, 328). *If you go to the FAQ at king.com, it states that Dreamworld is unlocked once players pass level 35. However, the truth is that you will need to pass level 50 to unlock Dreamworld. This is subsequently fixed. *The game color theme is purple instead of pink. *The 100th jelly level is level 218. *Many players believe that the game biases the boards to one color. This is actually true, especially with colors on the moon scale. Say the scale is tilted toward green and you need oranges to balance the scale. The game will most likely give you more greens in the form of a cascade, leading to an unfair loss. Gallery 10151315 582216498542848 18876053 n.png|An artwork of Dreamworld.|link=Odus Dreamworld-Icon.png|Click on this button to enter Dreamworld Moon struck booster fb.png|When Moonstruck booster is unlocked|link=Moon Struck (Booster) Condition for unlocking Dreamworld.png|Condition required to unlock Dreamworld (iOS) Dreamworld unlocked.png|Dreamworld unlocked (iOS) The FAQ is lying.png|The king.com FAQ is lying. One actually needs to pass level 50 to unlock Dreamworld. This is the old version Dreamworld error fixed.PNG|The new updated FAQ fixes this mistake Category:Dreamworld Category:Worlds Category:Candy Crush Saga